ALICE
by Wolvstein I
Summary: Mikan Yukihira, a 15 years old girl who has been traveling around Alice with her father, Izumi Yukihira, her whole life. When they reach a country named "Bocinia", she finds that her father is the most wanted man in the country, and it seems that her mother is the king's concubine. AU.
1. Chapter 1

Alice

by Wolvstein I

By the way, I do not own Gakuen Alice. MWAH! This is my first story so thank you for at least reading the summary.

Also, mostly everything is going to be in Mikan's point of view.

And my inspiration is from a manga called Knight Princess

In the capital of Bocinia…

What is wrong with this town!? My father tells me to buy some food, then suddenly I get robbed! Well before that, I should at least introduce myself. Hi, I'm Mikan Yukihira. 15 years old. I have auburn colored locks and hazel colored eyes. I live with my father,Izumi Yukihira, who seems to have ran off somewhere with a bunch of girls. I bet he's trying to earn us a place to stay. I've never met my mom, but I know that she's somewhere around the world.

Anyways, back to my story, I was walking to the market minding my own business. I don't even understand why they were all staring, creeps. Then this little kid, well… this 13 years old kid suddenly grabs my wallet and runs. Of course, I caught up to him, punching him on the jaw. "Ouch, what are you doing!?" the thief squealed. Really, he had to ask. After around a minute, I decided to answer his oh so stupid question "I should ask what you're doing! You thief!". I was supposed to forgive him, but there was this one gesture that made my blood boil, he rolled his eyes, or what I'd like to call it, the "eye roll".

My body then started moving on its own and without realizing it, I had made him faint. "Oh My, didn't you say you weren't going to cause any trouble?" I turned my head to the voice that sounded to familiar, standing there was my father with another lady, again. "But dad… couldn't we turn him in to a security official?" I didn't want to sleep in the streets again. All those cockroaches, its one of my phobias.

I then look at the new lady, "who are you?". I didn't seem to like this one, well, I never liked any one of them. I don't get how they're so captivated by my father, of course he's a good-looking man but… there has been around 50 of women who have gotten their hearts broken by my dad. Sigh. "Oh! This lady says that she's willing to take us in for the time being. Kind right!" Great, just great. This father of man has been pissing me off. BAM. That was the sound of my fist connecting to his face. "Why are you hitting me…" My father pouts. Did he just pout? Did he literally just pout? At times, I wonder if my father is gay, or if he's the father.

"We've just arrived, stop being such a player who depends on women to eat soft rice!" I then look at girl whose aura suddenly changed. She stomps on my father three times, then storms off without looking back. I didn't stop her. My dad deserved it. "Now that our gold lady's gone, we'll have to live in the str-….." I glare at him, making him stop talking. "Thats why we have to hand over this thie-….." Great. Thanks to my father, my catch for the day escaped. Just great. "Even if he didn't escape, he isn't a wanted criminal, so there wouldn't be any award, you idiot!" Seriously, my father just makes me crazy most of the times. Sigh.

I start thinking on what we can do to avoid **cockroaches**. "What are we going to do now?" I ask my father for my mind has lost everything it contained. The cockroaches are eating it all up! I'm doo-…. "Now, we can only rely on your mother…" Did I just hear correctly or did my father say mother?! OM! She's here! In Bocinia! **"Eh? Mom's here dad?!" **I scream in both fear and excitement. Well who wouldn't, I've never as in ever seen my mom.

"Mikan…. I'm sorry, I never really talked about your mom. Actually, your mother was the daughter of the previous king's best friend. She is now the concubine of the present king, Ioran Hyuuga.I stare at my father with a look that showed astonishment and anger "That is a big fat lie! A person of high status in the greatest country of Alice. Really?!" Why would a previous aristocrat date a lowly commoner like my father! Seriously! "It looks like you won't believe me until you meet her." I'll never meet her. Sigh. My father has the weirdest jokes.

"Hm. This picture has been redrawn again!" I here one fellow say. What picture is he talking about! "Yeah, they can't do anything about him, its been around 10 years or so." I here another one say. I then lit up brightly! The reward is just sitting right in front of us. Go me! I won't need to see the cockroaches again! "Dad, did you hear! There's a reward!" He looks at me with surprised eyes. Wow. he gets surprised. He's human, awesome. "Reward?….. Oh! you mean the wanted picture on the notice…." I look at my dad while he takes a look at the picture. His face turns to normal, surprised, then even more surprised. "Now that I see it up close, it looks a lot like dad…" Oh my, maybe thats why dad got surprised, one of his relatives is now the most wanted person in Bocinia!

"Y-Yukihira!" I turn towards the voice and see the person I overheard gossiping about the poster. Does dad know him? As I was about to ask if he knew the guy, he suddenly said "Mikan, run!" with a very calm face and dashing smile. "You stupid old dad, when did you become Bocinia's most wanted criminal!" I was enraged! What could he have possibly done to be the **most **wanted criminal in Bocinia. "Hey, if you don't run faster now, you'll be caught, Mikan" Is he teasing me? Oh, its on. "He's there!, go get him!" We'll have to outrun them first, of course. "Waaahh!"

In Bocinia's palace…

"Your Majesty! I heard that Mr. Yukihira has returned and that he has a young girl with him." An unknown figure is sitting by the window, thinking about her past. "Mi…kan….."

Back to Mikan and Izumi…

"Mikan! They're gone, you can come out now." I spring out of my hiding spot, hitting my father at his chin. I don't care about his chin, I care about his explaining. Well… a little about the chin but, anyways… "Dad! You have some explaining to do! "Mikan, dad's chin…" Sigh….. He'll answer me in 3,2,1, and… "Everyone thinks that a peasant can't possibly be with a commoner like me, including the upper class society. They thought that I wanted you're mother for greed, but I loved her. They brought us apart and afterward, gave me a false criminal title and put me in jail. But, they underestimated me….. that kind of jail will never keep me in! So I escaped and stole one of Bocinia's natural treasures and took you as a baby and left the country." What…. Dad had it hard….. wait. national treasure? "Dad! where's the treasure? we could sell it!" Yayy! My life would be saved!

"No one would dare to buy one. And your infant self broke it." What?! OM! I've destroyed a treasure worth more than a city! "What were you thinking, giving a baby a treasure!" Seriously! My dad never thinks and cares about the consequences of his actions. "But that's not important! Lets go see your mother, what about it? My mother…. yeah I at least want to see her face. I've always wanted to hear about mom… no matter how dangerous the situation may be, it definitely won't change the fact that I want to see her! "Yeah. I want to see her, dad!"

Ok. Thank You for reading this story. I'll try updating weekly. Please leave a review or comment and do not be afraid to criticize my work knowing that I may benefit from it, and please give me ideas that some of you may think of. Thank You. I love you all.


	2. Chapter 2

Alice

For all the reviews that you guys have written to me, Thank you for that.

Again, I do not own Gakuen Alice, but I'd love to.

And this story is inspired by a manga called "Knight Princess"

_"But that's not important! Lets go see your mother, what about it?" My mother…. yeah I at least want to see her face. I've always wanted to hear about mom… no matter how dangerous the situation may be, it definitely won't change the fact that I want to see her! "Yeah. I want to see her, dad!"_

In Bocinia's palace…

"Dad! So your method to get into the place unseen is for us to dress as servants… But why are you dressed as a woman, while I'm a guy…?" Does dad have a hobby or something because I've lived with him my entire life and I've never seen him dressed as a girl… Or maybe he does it late at ni-….. "There's no other way!" Oh. Thank goodness. I didn't want a weird dad. Well… he is already weird so a weirder one. I then wait for him to say something…. "I'm a wanted criminal. If our disguises aren't good, then it will be easy for us to be discovered." My dad finishes with a glint in his eyes. Sigh. He must feel proud for what he has thought of. An excellent swordsman with the dumbest brain I'd ever seen.

"You probably just want to get rid of me to have fun with women!" No way am I going to fall for his tricks again. When I was 10, he told me to pretend to be his little sister. Not knowing what he wanted, I agreed. That was the most horrible night of my life. Scary… "Haha… Is dad such a person?" See, the dumbest person I've ever known. And the only father I ever had. "Yes dad, that is exactly how yo-…." Then this person cuts my lecture of. Why am I never allowed to talk. "Hey newcomer! Stop talking to your son and get back to work! I just asked for a tablecloth!" Shut up pig. Dad's boss is so demanding. Thank God thats not me. Dad looked at me with a bright smile and gave me a wink making me giggle. You should have seen it. Hearts were flying everywhere. "Mom's going to the kitchen now, work hard honey"

He's now my mother… "Ok…" Just leave already. So… I just have to carry these stuff full of rice, and place them here. Easy stuff. Wait, aren't I a girl? What has living with my father done to me… All the training and building up muscles… I feel so stupid! Well… he's my father nothing can do. Oh! I'm done yay!

What to do, what to do… then I spot a sakura tree right across the stables. "Oh my, that is beautiful" who cares right! I'm all alone. I walk towards the tree and I decide to climb it. Shucks! Why do there have to be ants! I climb to the highest branch of the tree and stare at the castle… Wow. Its beautiful. Only if I could live here…. Mikan, stop thinking that. We're only here to see mom. "Hey **polkadots**, thats my spot." Who the hell said that. I look down and see a pair of crimson eyes staring at me. Just great… I've been caught. Wait. Why polkadots….

Polkadots… Polkadots!?

I blush a deep red, probably darker than his eyes. "P-pervert! Who gave you the right to look at t-them!" I screamed at him. Seriously, doesn't he have any manners! Hmph! "I didn't look, you showed it to me, see? I could still see it, wow, their blue and ye-" I'll kill him! I jumped down the tree earning a surprise look from the gorgeous man. Did I just say gorgeeous? Nevermind. "What the Hell! Who are you to be allowed to do that!" I was pissed. I'm still pissed! I was going to say another comment until he said "The prince of Bocinia" wait, what? What did he just say! "Your the queen's child or concubine's?" I asked in a rather excited and scared tone. "Queen's. Now go away polka. You're noisy and I was just about to do my afternoon nap. Oh and its Natsume. Natsume Hyuuga" He smirked than climbed the tree and rested himself on the branch I was standing on a while ago. I was about to walk away until he said "Oh, and polka, You're now my sisters bodyguard." I glared at him which earned me a smirk. "I refuse."

I again tried storming away until "Then your mother will be fired, Polka." he smiled happily. "I have a name! Your pervertedness" I was planning on mumbling the last part, but out of anger I screamed it out loud, earning another smirk from the prince. "Be at the East Wing 10 sharp. Youichi will be waiting for you there." Then he said something that I never imagined he would say "You're a guy aren't you Polka?" I looked at him with fear in my eyes making him smirk. "It's ok Polka, you're secrets safe with me."

I know cliffhanger, but my I have four quizzes tomorrow and I might have a pop quiz in either Math or Science.

Thank you for reading this story, and please do not forget to leave any reviews please.

I'm sorry if there are any grammatical errors for I'm chinese, and I don't write english that well.

Again, than you for reading, please await the next update.


	3. Chapter 3

ALICE.

I'm sorry for not being able to update for so long.

Here's a new chapter, and agin, Ido not own Gakuen Alice.

This story is inspired by a manga called "Knight Princess"

In Mikan and Izumi's room…

"Didn't I say not to cause any trouble!" Sigh… Didn't I explain that I had no choice! Leaving the part about **him** figuring out I'm a girl unheard. If my dad found out about that, I'll never be able to see mom. "Dad! I didn't have a choice! You were going to be fired, well, mom was going to be fired! That perverted prince!" Hmph! I loath him. What was his name again, Narume, Natsuke? Sigh… This is a bad day. I didn't have the energy to listen to my dad's lecture. All I here is BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA. "Dad, ok I'm sorry, Goodnight!" And before my dad was able to reply, I pretended to sleep. HEHE. Sucker!

The Next Day in the East Wing…

Where the hell is this Youichi!? I've been looking for him for around 3h already! Why does the palace have to be so big?! "Hey! Miko,right?" Huh? Who said that? I turn to my left seeing a 13 years old boy with gray hair staring at me. "Its rude to stare." It is the truth. What was I gonna say? Yes?! "Its rude to leave me waiting for 2h" What the hell?! Isn't he rude! A what, 13 years old brat calls me rude!" I'll kill him. NO, I'll rip out his tonsils, then skin him alive! HAHAHAHAHA… "Miko, is it? Well, doesn't mean if I'm younger, I'm more stupid. Look at yourself."

I'm insulted. But he's smart. "Do you have an Alice?" why is he so blunt. "Y-yes." Way to go Mikan. You've been intimidated by a 13 years old boy. Woohoo!….. Sigh…. "What is your alice?" Could he be anymore straightforward. "Nullification" actually, I also have the SEC alice, but thats a secret. I look at Youichi then I see that he's surprised. What the- Did he think I was that stupid? "Anyways, why was I supposed to meet you in the East Wing?"

"To meet the princess, stupid. Come on, I'll show you the way" Wow. He's the princess' personal bodyguard. How can she control him?! "Where are we going?" I mean, what if he was a spy who was given orders to kill someone…? "To the princess. Wow. Your so stupid, and ugly, who knew why your father left you." Wah. That hurts. Don't cry, Mikan. Don't cry. Your stronger than him.

Youichi's POV

"Where are we going?" Is he stupid? First, she interrupts Natsume onii-sama's nap. Second, didn't I just say that we were going to the princess? "To the princess. Wow. You're so stupid, who knew why your father left you" Then I look at him seeing pain in his eyes. Did I say too much? No. Leave your monotone blank face on. You don't know him. Actually, he wasn't ugly at all, she had long auburn colored hair that swayed with every step we took, and eyes that were as hazel as the hazelest nut I've ever known (A/N: If thats even a word…)

Mikan's POV

Youichi brings me into this dining room with a big fancy chandelier. Wow. "HI. You must be Miko. Onii-chan talked about you a lot." I see a girl, possibly around Youichi's age, sitting at the center of the room, drinking tea. Seriously, isn't tea drank outside with this weather. "Yes, uh… who are you?" What? I won't get anywhere without asking that. Ow! "What the Hell?!" Why does Youichi hit me?! I mean seriously! Who the hell was she! "HIHI. I'm Aoi Hyuuga, 13 years old" Aha! I'm correct about their age! "Stop being disrespectful to the princess! Its bad enough that a girly looking **boy **was assigned to protect the princess!" How blunt. Did he have to be so blunt? Who cares, I'm a girl anyways.

"And who happened to be the one who assigned her?" I look at the door and see… uh…. Natsuke…? leaning on the door. "Hey Polka." he smirks at me. Stop it. I've been embarrassed enough in this palace. "Onii-san!" Wow. doesn't she have a brother complex, well… maybe it was the other way around. "Onii-chan, why do you call Miko-chan 'Polka? Nooo! I glare at Natsuke hoping he would not answer it, but I see him smirk back at me. Sigh…. Does God hate me?

"Actually, Miko's boxers happened to be polka dotted when I first met him." My life has turned downhill. I look at Aoi, who was blushing like crazy, and Youichi who looked unfazed, but if you looked closely, his left eyebrow was twitching. "Hey! That was because Natsuke peeked!" Well, that was the truth. I don't care if he's the prince, my fathers already the most wanted man in the country, how worst ca it get?

""What did you just call me?" I hear Natsuke say coldly, sending a chill down my spine. "N-natsuke…" I stare at Aoi and Youichi seeing Aoi turn pale, and Youichi trying to hide his amusement, but failing, BADLY.

"**Thats it. This is the first time someone has embarrassed me in front of my sister. Get ready for training camp" **Aoi looks at me with pity, while Youichi was grinning like a rapist eyeing his prey. Scary….

I just know that for one, my life in the palace will be hell.

THANK YOU!

I'm sorry if its short, I just didn't want to leave you guys hanging until the weekend.

Please leave a review, yes. I just want to thank you all for reading it.

Oh! Read the manga "Knight Princess", but I think that the author already discontinued it. It's really nice though… such a waste

Again thank you, and expect another update, around tomorrow, or the weekends! Love you guys!


	4. Chapter 4

ALICE.

Here's a new chapter, hope you like it.

I do not own Gakuen Alice :(

This story is inspired again by a manga called "Knight Princess"

ENJOY!

I've decided. I don't hate Natsume Hyuuga, I LOATH him. Right now, I'm seriously stabbing a voodoo doll with his hair in it. I'll kill him after I get mother's permission. I can't believe he'll get so mad just because I called him Natsuke! What high self-esteem does he have! I mean his name is really hard to remember. Though his eyes are gorgeous…. what? WHAT!? Did I just say that!

Stupid!

"I'll kill you! You stupid perverted prince!" I don't care if anyone heard me. My dad is famous. "Who did you say was a perverted prince?"

"THAT STUPID NATSUME HYUUGA!"

Wait. who asked that. I looked at the door and saw Natsume Hyuuga smirking at me. Does he ever smile? I glare at him with eyes full of darkness, but it seemed like that did not unfaze him for his smirk just grew wider. What the hell is wrong with him?! Is he a sadist!? "Are you done talking to yourself?" Who gave him the right to ask that! Wha- thats not Hyuuga's voice.

I look up again and see a guy possibly my age standing beside Hyuuga "Hi! I'm Kokoro Yome. You can call me Koko" I don't want to call you K O KO! "Fine. Call me anything you want Miko!" I stare at him with shock seeing his smiling face. An alice user. Great. Just block him off, just block him off. "I can read your mind, you know?" He can read my mind…

He can read my mind…

**He can read my mind!?**

I glare at Hyuuga who seemed to enjoy my suffering. Bastard! He then walks towards me and grabs the voodoo doll in my hands. "Is this supposed to be me?" he smirks. Mikan, you can do this. You've got a knife in your hand so you either have two choices. First, stab one of his eyeballs. Second, bre-…. "HAHAHA. He's so funny! No wonder you're interested, Natsume!" Oh yeah. I blush. He reads minds. Wait. Did he just say she?! What do I do!? Mom would be fi-… "He's not very smart though…"

Excuse you. I just never went to school! I self studied. Though someone taught me how to swordplay. "Oh. You do swords?" I nod. Wow. He's suddenly become so interested in me. "Before this whole thing starts, Polka, this is Koko. He'll be your trainer for the next coming months." Trainer. Hmph! I don't need one! My nullification skills are perfect. He can't even read me anymore. I smirk. "OW! You've got good control…" Koko musters before he falls to the ground holding his head.

"Ok! Thanks. Can I go now?" I need to meet dad! Come on dude! I didn't even want this job at the first place! Then something hits my head. OW! "What the hell, Youichi?!" actually, Youichi and I have really been hitting it off. Though he'll always hit and lecture me. "Do not use that with me. You were going to ditch the lesson! What about the princess' safety!" Wow. Youichi has a complex. He needs to visit a physiologist. There was this song about a princess that I've heard of. Uhh… Shucks. I forgot. Anyways, The- "Polka, if you ditch, you'll have to be a bodyguard for 3 years, rather than 3 months!" Hyuuga says then walks away with a smirk on his face. "Natsume may seem mean, but he's good. In the inside." I look at Koko with a small and exhausted smile.

"Then it must be very deep inside" I joke, making Koko laugh and Youichi make a small smile.

After 8 hrs. …..

"There! thats all for today Miko! Until next week!" Next week? What happened to tomorrow? And the next 5 days after that. "What do you mean next week?" I wouldn't mind not having any training to do for 6 days. That would be nice, but as Hyuuga said, if I ditched one, I'll have to work for 3 years. Oh…. Father would be so pissed! "Oh Yeah! I forgot to mention, you have 6 other mentors. But don't be scared, e're all 15, like you, and we hang with Natsume a lot." Who knew Hyuuga had friends.

"Hey Miko, why's your hair so long. You aren't a girl!" he smiles. I knew it was a joke but that scared me. "Yeah….. maybe I should cut it…" I should do it. Goodbye hair…. "Yeah! My girlfriend, Anna, is the royal family's personal stylist." Then Koko brought me to the palace' salon, and this evening, at exactly 8: 43 pm, my hair was cut.

Then the next days of the week, I met my 6 other trainers. The day after my hair got cut, I met Sumire Shouda, she had the Dog Cat Alice. She was exceptional in escaping. She was a little overconfident and everything, but she was weak. She even stated that she was the president of the Natsume Hyuuga and Ruka Nogi fan club. Who the hell was Ruka Nogi?

Next, I met Tsubasa Andou. He had the Shadow Imitation Alice which in my opinion, was cooler than my Nullification, and my SEC is the worst. He was actually the son of one of Bocinia's most famous general. He thought me about strategize. He was actually a very fun guy, he seemed like a person who is care-free. The next day, I met his fiancé, Misaki. I love her alice, the Doppleganger Alice! I want multiple me's too! But since my father gave me my Nullification, I shall t-treasure it. Not including the SEC.

The other 3 were Tobita Yuu, Nonoko, who looked exactly like Anna, but I was told they were just distant relatives, and of course, Youichi. Yuu-san bought me about politics, and the rules and guidelines of the palace. Nonoko taught me how to do hand to hand combat, I was good at the sword, but not punching. While Youichi, taught me how to ride a horse. (A/N: Koko was supposed to teach Mikan swordplay, but she was an expert at it, so he taught her archery.)

After 1 month….

"Polka, I hear you've completed your training." I look at the door of my room and stood from the bed, careful not to wake father, well mother, up. "What are you doing in my room at the middle of the night?!" I wanted to sleep! Why couldn't I! I was finally done with all the training! "Oh. Shouda forgot to tell you, you were supposed to transfer rooms and sleep in the same room as Youichi." he says with a smirk. That permy! She's soooo mean! "**WHAT?! Don't you remember that I'm a girl!" **I scream-whisper.

"I know. This is one of the punishments for calling me Natsuke." Why does his pride have to be so high. Such a baby. "Oh. And before you start being Aoi's bodyguard next week. There'll be a ball 2 days before that…" Why's is he pausing for so long. Is he going to say sorry! He's finally giving in to the great mighty Mi-….. **"be my date." **Did I just hear correctly? I look directly at Hyuuga's unrelenting eyes with shock all over my face. Seeing this, he smirks. "W-what did you s-say?" I mean I don't want to go.

**"POLKA, BE MY DATE. You are a girl, we'll just pretend that you're not Miko. Its a mask party, and you can just wear contact lenses and a wig. Its easy." **Seriously?

"But I never wan-….." Then he cuts me off saying "**You wouldn't want my father to find an intruder like you, would you?" **He plays dirty. He'll be a good king. Oh, what am I saying?! Sigh…. There's no getting out of this.

"FINE…."

I hope this is longer than usual.

Please leave a review, and again, thank you for reading my story.

I'll be posting around 1-2 chapters on the weekends!

THANK YOU!


	5. Chapter 5

ALICE.

Sorry for not being able to update for such a long time! I love you guys! Since its been so long, I shall try to make it longer than the usual chapters. Thanks for reading my story! :))

Oh! I almost forgot! I do not own Gakuen Alice…. sad…. and this story is inspired by a manga called "Knight Princess".

Sometimes I wonder why I agreed to the perverts request….. Wait. It wasn't a request, it was an order. I wasn't obligated to choose. So here I am, the oh so famous Mikan Yukihira, or well.. Miko getting make-up put on me by none other than Sumire Shouda. That stupid Hyuuga! What gave him the right to say that!

_Flashback…_

_"Where are you dragging me to, Hyuuga! I'm not you're toy!" I hiss at him. He literally just splashed water on my face at 7:00 am, then doesn't tell me where he's taking me! Tsk. Tsk. Manners…. then someone starts laughing out loud. What the Hell?! Who was that? "Miko! Your head never fails to entertain me." Grrr…. Koko…. "Shut Up!" _

_"What? Your head is amusing." I then see a glint in his eyes. No…. This won't be good. "You do rant a lot, and you actually called the perfect crown prince of Bocinia a per-…" No! I put my hand over his mouth before he's able to finish the word. I wish Natsume won't get it… when did I start calling him Natsume? Sigh….. Why is my life so sa-_

_"What did she call me, Koko?" Hyuuga asks with his bangs in his face. Before Koko was able to reply, I sent him a fierce glare that made him shiver. I wasn't some boring country girl. _

_"Oh nothing Natsume… I'll be on my way now, if you'll excuse me.." Koko then practically runs away without making any eye contact. Grin. He'll know not to mess with me now. Hyuuga starts dragging me yet again towards who knows where. Oh no he wasn't. I quickly yank my arm out of his grasp in a rough manner, making him eye me. Not the angry eye, but the amused one which sent a shiver down my spine. Scary….._

_"You'll figure Polka… when we get there." he smirks at me. I'm already used to that. Why does he keep doing that! It makes him look… look…. Ugh! Whats wrong with me! Natsume continued to pull me along for around 10 minutes. Seriously, it wasn't called a palace for nothing. Then suddenly stops in front of a big wooden door which made me bump into him. "Hey! Don't just stop like tha…..-" I didn't finish my sentence because as Natsume opened the door, I saw Sumire and this girl named Tsubaki, Sumire's assistant. And before I could understand what was happening, Natsume said __**"Make her beautiful." **_

_End of Flashback_

Sigh….. And I thought that I wouldn't have to wear make-up in my entire life, but here I am now getting make-up put on by Sumire Shouda, one of the most self-absorbed people I know. I also liked to call her Permy… Wait…. does Sumire know that Miko is a girl?! Though, before I was able to ask the question, Permy interrupted me.

"So…. You're Miko's twin sister, Mikan. You guys look alike… well, except for the hair colors." Wow. Permy started a conversation with me. Thats a first. Wait. what does she mean hair colors… I look at the mirror seeing long jet black hair reaching my mid-back. Natsume probably put me a wig on.

"Yeah. we get that a lot." I didn't have anything else to say, just that I was an only child and that I'm pretending to be a guy to meet my mom. My fathers going to kill me when he sees me with make-up. I'm doomed.

"I'm Sumire Shouda. President of the Natsume Hyuuga and Ruka Nogi fan club. I don't even know what my Natsume-sama sees in a wannabe like you." I then smiled, the brightest smile that humanity has ever seen of me. That was the Permy I knew that I both learnt to hate and love.

"The hell!? Why are you smiling!?" That just made me smile even more. "Oh Nothing" I say oh too sweetly making her stare at me with disgust. "Nevermind." she says.

After 2 hours…

_"_OH MY GOSH! You're my best masterpiece yet!" Permy squealed with delight. I look at the mirror and see a complete stranger. My hair was pulled up into a messy bun.

"Natsume-sama would fall in love with my skills!" Oh…so this was how that Natsume got Permy to do this. I knew Permy was a little, but she actually IS very lame. I felt my eye get itchy so as a normal person would, I scratched it making Permy scream in horror.

After another hour, my make-up was done! Actually half of that hour was because permy was lecturing me. And I thought that she liked Natsume. "Natsume-sama said that he'd be back to bring you out at 1:00 pm" I look at the clock on the wall and see that it was just 11:00 am, so I decided to sleep thinking about donuts, oh beautiful donuts…..

Natsume's POV

On 1:05 pm…

I enter the room in which Mikan's supposed to be in and see her sleeping on the couch. "Donuts…" I hear her say which made me smirk. Idiot. She's even drooling. I stare at her even more, and I see that she was beautiful. Though wearing a dress robe, her now long black hair, which I remembered was a wig, was glowing under the night light right above her head. It was beautiful. Wow. The famous Natsume Hyuuga called a lowly commoner beautiful. But she doesn't seem like a commoner. I have to admit, she's taller than most girls her age, and she has a curvaceous body.

I wanted to stare at her the whole day, but it was time for us to go shopping for gowns she could wear. Knowing her, she would probably just wear jeans. She then started to stir awake so I decided to play a little trick on her.

Mikan's POV

I wake up remembering my beautiful dream about donuts. Heaven… Wait. what the hell am I sleeping on?! I look up seeing Natsume's smirking face.

**"Strawberries, is it?"**

Strawberries…..

STRAWBERRIES!?

I stand up and say, well more like shout "YOU PERVERT!" I look at his charismatic face. Oh my. I've gone loco. Ok, I never said that. rewind. I look at him and see him smoking at me. So embarrassing!

"Anyways strawberries, change into normal but loose clothes." Why? Oh permy said he was coming to bring me out. Wait. Loose? LOOSE!?

"HEY! WHY LOOSE?!" Is he going to rape me?! No! I'm still a virgin. Aphrodite please! I be-….

"We're going out to buy you a dress." Oh…. Thank goodness.. I was so scared.

"Why? Were you thinking of nasty thoughts?" he smirks at me. I suddenly feel blood rising to my face. Its definitely the color of a tomato now.

"YOU PERVERT!"

Thank you for reading. Wow. I'm tired! PLease leave a review and again thank you! :))


	6. Chapter 6

ALICE.

Sorry for not being able to update for a long time, and sorry for all the wrong grammar and everything… English isn't my first language…. Anyways, I do not own Gakuen Alice. HERE'S A NEW CHAPTER! ENJOY ~

"Ugh… The sun is so bright…." Why did the pervert have to wake me up from that beautiful sleep. Sigh. And just for a dress! I mean, a dress isn't that hard to find. One store at least has one dress! My beautiful day gone bad…. And he even dares say that I had nasty thoughts. Wow. I'll kill him. I keep saying that…. I'll murder him! There better. I grin so pleased of the new phrase I thought of thinking of when I see his face. His perfect hair, and crimson-red eyes and- Wait what?! I slap myself hard on the face. Ow. That was too hard. Stop it Mikan.

"Strawberries, Stop slapping yourself. We're here." I look at Natsume, and then look at the…. What the Hell?! Why are we here!? This place is too expensive for me! Who does he think I am, the king's daughter? Well not exactly…. Nevermind… Oh~ I can use my new sentence! I'll murder that bastard! Yay!

While smiling, I hit Natsume hard on the head. What would I do? Say 'Oh N-natsume-kun~ I can't possibly afford t-this…..' I am Mikan Yukihira. Natsume turns to look at me and starts smirking. Doesn't he have any facial expression other than smirking. He wants me to beg. No fuckin' way. I was about to turn around and walk back to the castle until… "Polka, Lets go. I know someone who'll make your dress for free. Come."

Come?

COME?!

I'll definitely ki-murder him! Oh wait, Did he just say free? _"make your dress for free_

_FREE…_

_FREE! _I follow Natsume into the store, well not really a store, but it looked very aristocratic. Seriously, it was something like the palace, but smaller. As we enter, I see a gorgeous-looking girl who seemed to be choosing which fabric to use…?

"Nobara." Natsume calls. Lets talk about rude. He's the same everywhere. Thank goodness Natsume gave me that wig before we entered the room in which Permy was waiting.

_Flashback…_

"_Polka, wear this." I look at what he was holding seeing a navy blue-colored wig that reached until my butt. _

"_Why do I need this?" I hate wigs. They're so itchy. Why would I even had cut my hair if I liked wigs. Without saying a word, Natsume grabs me, and places the wig on my head, and after a few minutes of fixing, he gave me gray contact lenses which I put on. No way would I have allowed him to put that on for me._

"_Come on Polka. Stop being sleepy."_

_End of Flashback…_

While I was in a daze, I see a hand waved in front of my face making my thoughts waver. I see whose hand it was, seeing that Nobara-girl in front of me with a huge smile.

"Hi, I'm Nobara. You must be Mikan. I'm the personal designer of the royal family of Bocinia. Its a pleasure to meet you, my lady." I stare at her with both disgust and intent. I mean its really cool to have someone bow down to me, and be so polite, but I'm not even supposed to be in the castle.

"Nobara. You don't have to do that. She's my toy." I look at Natsume with a glare. Why did he say that!? He looks at me seeing me stare at him making him smirk. Grr…. I'll MURDER HIM!

"I am not your toy, oh your greatest highness of them all!" I scream. He dares do this to me.

Natsume just ignored me and told Nobara "You have the dress right? Give it here. Its exactly how I described it right?" What? What does he mean? Nobara winks at him and gives me a very big smile that looked very disturbing….

"Of course, your highness" She hands Natsume the dress. Of course Natsume was such a great gentleman that he shoved the dress to me and told me to carry it. Such a gentleman indeed. Sigh.

Back at the Palace…

"Polka, I'll be picking you up at 7." Then he walks away, happily. I walk to my room making sure I'm not seen. If anyone saw a girl enter Miko's room… It'll be disaster. After making sure, I enter my room and close the door quickly. I felt relieved but it didn't last since there was someone who was really mad in my room… dad.

"Miko! Where have you been?! And whats with the wig?" He asks me. Oh. He was just worried…

"Oh nothing… I was just strolling the palace in a disguise, relax. And I'm attending the ball." I mean what harm would it have done to tell him, right? Actually, a lot of harm.

"You're what?!" Ah shucks. Another scolding from father in the same week… Until I hear a sigh. "Fine. Mikan, you can attend it. **Just be wary of the kings right-hand man" **What does he mean? Well who cares, I want to sleep first. Its 3:00 and Natsume is coming at 7. I'll just set my timer at 6….. and done! Yawn… I'm suddenly so tired….

Thank you everyone for your support and I'm glad that this is my 6th chapter! Yay! Anyways, I love all of you and please review. Also tell me who you want the kings right-hand man to be? Either the grade school principal, Luna, or anyone else. I love you guys~! Until Next time!


	7. Chapter 7

ALICE.

I know that I haven't written for a long time and I'm sorry. The reason for my absence was because of my quarterly exams which didn't turn out very well… I failed Math. So now I have supplementary lessons. Anyways, thanks for still supporting me, and I hope you enjoy this new chapter. I don't own Gakuen Alice (by the way)… Enjoy!

5:30 PM…

What the hell!? Why is this dress red?! I don't like the color red! But that Hyuuga….. I'll murder him one day. I whine a lot. Anyways, here I am, in my room, fully made up. I was actually enjoying the alone time I rarely had. Until it hit 5:00 PM. Yup! Thats when it all started.

_Flashback…_

_Sigh…. I look at the clock reading 5:00 PM. Shucks. I better go get changed. I open the casing and see…. A crimson red gown reaching the floor, it was strapless.…. Hmm… I'll look so cool! Like girl version of Jacky Chan with a gun hiding under her dress,. Ok…. Wow… But that would be great. It looks too royally…. And Its RED!? Why is life so hard….._

_End of Flashback…_

Now here I am sitting on my bed. Why am I sitting on my bed? Sigh. Who cares better change. I look at the clock seeing it was 6:00 PM. Ok, I really have to change. So I strip of my bath robe, not noticing the person who entered the room.

"Wow…. So its strawberries now, huh?"

What? Who said that? I turn towards the door seeing a smirking Natsume. What does he mean strawberries? Hmmm…

Strawberries….

STRAWBERRIES….. WAIT….

**STRAWBERRIES?!**

How does he see my underwear?! Oh yeah, I'm basically half naked in front of the Natsume Hyuuga, prince of Bocinia, and future king.

OH MY GOD! I'm half-naked in front of the pervert, A PERVERT! So I did the first thing I thought of and kicked his balls, making him scream quite loudly. Fine. loudly.

After around 5 minutes of him rolling on the ground holding his balls as if he didn't, they would come falling off, and of course, me laughing. He stands up, and sends me a glare, making me shiver. Then, not knowing exactly how this happened, I found myself pinned against the wall, with Natsume's hands on both sides of my face, not allowing me to escape."

**"POLKA" **He says with a stern and superior sounding voice, scaring the shit out of me. Oh God, Please bless that my virginity won't be taken away! I am sorry for all I have done! Ple- **"PHFF…..-!" **I look up at Natsume seeing him smirking at me. **"What a PERVERT" **He then walks out of the room slamming the door shut, while I was still leaning against the wall, not understanding what happened.

7:45 PM

"Polka, If We're late, I'm blaming you." Mr. Natsume Hyuuga says to me. "Hey! Its not me who put a caterpillar in the room! So scary…." I shiver. Hmph!

"Polka, Shut Up."

"I don't want to shu….-"

"Shut Up! Now, thats father's right-hand man. I suggest for you not to talk, actually, wait here" Then he goes of to the small short guy who looked 14. Wow… He was the king's right-hand man….? But Hmph! That Hyuuga acting as if he's the owner of the land….. Well… Mikan my friend. he is.

Thanks a lot myself. Traitor. The I start slapping myself looking like a lunatic, not noticing again two individuals walking towards where I stood "Traitor! You're such a trai-…. **Polka." **I stop slapping myself looking up seeing Natsume, oh perverted Hyuuga, and the 14 dude." I actually found dude as a stupid word, but it slips out sometimes.

"Po- Mikan, this is Mr. Kounji, my father's right-hand man." I look up with a fake smile, seeing the person who ruined my parents love. The person who imprisoned my father. Do you know why? **He is one of them. The them who ruined it all.**

Ok, I know its short, and I'm sorry, but I'm flunking Math and am actually grounded. So please be patient with me. As you can see, I actually forgot the grade school principal's name. I don't even know if it was mentioned. So can someone please tell me his real name. Thanks. Oh! And please review. I love you guys! :))


	8. Author's Note

AUTHOR'S NOTE.

So I have officially been grounded by my father. Yeah, I'm in junior year and I failed Math. I'm sorry if you guys thought that this was a chapter. I'm here to state that I won't be writing for a few months thanks to my failure. I'll try writing right after it ends, but with my supplementry lessons and horseback riding, I can't guarantee you guys anything. I love you guys and thanks for reading this story. Actaully, thanks for at least looking at the description. This is my first story and I'm happy that even if it isn't a lot, there are people who read my work. Again thank you guys so much, and I love you all~ Mwah~!


	9. Chapter 8

ALICE.

Yay! After all my begging, my parents allowed me to use the laptop, finally. :)) So here's a new chapter. I know I said I wouldn't be able to write for 2 months, well… yes, if I am following the laws of being grounded, but I'm not so… here's a new chapter. (I'm so happy my nanny is so understanding, and that my parents are on their honeymoon.)

_"Po- Mikan, this is Mr. Kounji, my father's right-hand man." I look up with a fake smile, seeing the person who ruined my parents love. The person who imprisoned my father. Do you know why? __**He is one of them. The them who ruined it all.**_

"Fine Evening, you must be Mikan. Natsume-sama has told me so much about you" Really? I look at Natsume with my left eyebrow raised, seeing him glare at me making me smile. AHA! He can do something other than a smirk.

I try not to laugh saying "It's a pleasure to meet you too, Mr. K-Kounji". Though my attempt to hide my laughter was useless, as right after I said those lines, I burst out into a laughing fit.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OMG! Natsume-sama talked about me!" I point at Hyuuga, making him glare even more. I know it was disrespectful, but I couldn't help it. Who knew, in that egoistic head of his had a little bit of me in there that he even talked about me. So he did have a heart.

"I'm sorry Kounji, but we have to leave. The masquerade ball is about to start." Natsume states, grabbing my arm in a roughly manner and dragging me towards where the ball was going to be. "Bye !" I scream, hoping that he heard me.

"Polka, if my royal father scolds me, then I'm blaming you." ~Hyuuga-sama~ states while still dragging me towards the ballroom.

"Hey! It's not my fault that the blue wig you gave me was so long. Not to matter the gray-colored contact lenses." I say rather loudly making him stomp on my feet. "Shut Up, Polka. What would the disguise be for?" He whispers harshly.

—

Heh. I smirk watching the 5th guy who I rejected this very same ball. Let me tell you guys,Natsume Hyuuga, the prince of Bocinia, **is a lousy date.** After we entered the ballroom, not three minutes had past till he left me so that he could talk business matters to his father, but I bet he's just flirting with other girls. He is a pervert.

Now here I am, sitting at the far side of the room, drinking some red wine.

"Hi miss, may I invite you for a drink?"

I look up to see yet another old geezer. Why do they always have to be so ugly. I want someone as handsome as my dad to at least talk to me. Not….. this. Sigh.

"No its ok." I say, while he lays his hand over mine. Okay, the last one's never did this. Okay. Lets think rationally. I take in deep breathes while saying "I have a date"

"But he left you." Okay. Uhh…..Let's try that again, Mikan.

"**I have a date." **

With his smile unwavering, he ignores what I just said and whispers in my ear "I don't understand why he left such a beautiful girl as yourself. If I were him, I would bring you everywhere."

With finality in my voice, I say "**I HAVE A DATE" **trying to stop myself from shouting, but I couldn't resist the urge to make my left eyebrow twitch.

"But he left you" He says again. Moving his hands to my t-thigh.

"He didn't leave me" I say. I couldn't hold it anymore, he's gone too far.

"Then honey, where is he?" Um…. I didn't think of that. Okay. I'll just punch him, yeah. His hand is so annoying. Okay let's pu- **"He's right here" **I hear someone say, putting his arm around my waist and pulling me towards him. I know that voice. I look up seeing Natsume who looks…jealous? "Natsume!"

I then turn my attention to the old geezer who had gone pale. Poor guy… I feel sad for him. "N-Natsume-sama, I di-didn't know-" "So if she wasn't my date, you still would have continued?" I hear Natsume say. Why's he so mad. Aren't I just his fake date cause he doesn't want to go with some slut who just wants sex.

"No Natsume-sama! I ju-" I hear the geezer trying to reply, but Natsume cuts him off saying, "Are you defying me?" with finality in his voice. I look at the old geezer with pitiful eyes. He looks terrified.

"LEAVE." Natsume says, as the old man swiftly walks away from us not looking back scared for what the young prince may do. Natsume then looks at me with a glare. **"What were you doing?!" **

"Nothing! He was the one who approached me!" I reply. Hey, he may be the prince, but it doesn't mean that he gets to tell me what to do. Seriously, he has anger issues. "You know what, whatever." He says, walking away from me. Okay. Why does my chest hurt so much. I just don't want Natsume to leave. Stop it chest!

Natsume's POV…

"You know what, whatever." I say while walking away with clenched fists, heading towards father. Why did I react like that? She's just a stupid girl who is cross-dressing for unknown circumstances. Who I almost forgot, wears childish undergarments, such as polka dotted ones. Shit. I'm blushing. Why am I feeling this way.

"**Natsume, its been awhile. Missed your best friend?" **I look up seeing the same old blonde-headed, blue-eyed best friend of mine. With a smirk on my face I reply saying **"Ruka."**

Yay! Its done! I'm sorry its short, because I'm afraid my siblings might wake up. Sorry. Please review though! I love you guys~!


End file.
